


我们不该这样的

by aumiles



Series: 在精神疾病面前，爱多无力啊 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 心灵的焦灼





	我们不该这样的

第四句:  
我们不该这样的

 

秋天就是这么的谄媚 满街桂花甜到发痴 凉风拂过卷起毛衣袖的小臂 恰似送别的挽留

情感总拉扯游离的诗人们又念起夏天的好来 难道写烟火 西瓜 和海的字纸还不够狼狈相吗

细而不断的雨下得人厌了 想着要出一出门才好 就算去取过期又淋湿的商业早报

当然秋天这个季节里也有必须要出门的人 比如在刚过去的炎热里和恋人分了手的许世

该打包的东西 趁国庆节萧夏去寺里做义工差不多都收拾好了 新住处的纸箱已摆得蔚然壮观

只是人这种爱扎堆和收集的穴居动物 认可的巢住久了 细碎痕迹是怎么也抹不掉的

话说那人可真夸张 和平分手一场而已 有必要为了断红尘还先去实地考察一番吗

坐办公桌前敲了半天圆珠笔 关掉新晋小说家的访谈网页 看着拖了将近一个月的稿 

福至心灵想起最后一个新建字还是和那人在一起的时候码上的 当时还想着早点回家吃火锅呢

在心里叹了口气决定还是请假回家吃个早饭再做打算比较好 再说那人也该返回俗世了

还有十好几张珍爱的唱片和几套诗集大部头借出已久 不主动还给正主的话 只能债权人亲自上门追讨了

这里电梯的空调声音可真大 像有巨兽被囚禁在通风管正怒吼咆哮一样

不知道是脑子里科幻小说写得太走火入魔 还是一年多的习惯真的很难改掉 

许世下意识地拿出自己那把钥匙开了房门 丝毫没有意识到哪里不对 

直到他发现玄关处以往挂钥匙的刺猬玩偶不知被收到那里去了

取而代之的是一片得以重见天日的墙壁 新生皮肤般好不突兀寂寞

正对门的两扇大落地窗都没关 门一开 呼咋而起的穿堂风比被囚管里的利维坦更暴虐

冷得打了个哆嗦 本打算寻觅一番屋主的许世连忙先去关窗户

风还没止住 磕哒一声就听见浴室方向传来什么重物落地的声音 随之一声熟悉的咒骂

袜子踩在地板上几乎是无声的 但是许世当然能知道走过客厅站到他身后的是哪一位

你来了 那人终于说话了 许世慢慢转头准备迎接礼佛归来的前男友的目光

看到貌似破门而入的许世 萧夏并没有多几分惊讶 语气也平静如常

如果非要说是什么暴露了他 那或许就是他脸颊上未消退的红晕

以及许世这人钻研前恋人癖好习惯过于上心以至精通成独门绝技

你刚才是在跟自己玩吗？两人的对视那么炙热 不直抒胸臆都不太磊落

萧夏为许世这幼儿园式的问话方法简直要笑出声来 

谁都不是万年发情期那种 但diy这种事情还在交往的时候就当作挑逗邀约和偶尔的调剂来着 

怎么 一个人没有观赏和同乐对象的自慰突然就变得无比可悲和应极力遮掩了吗

两人纽带本就并非由性联结 日子好 沟通顺畅时 sex连关系润滑剂都算不上 

同样都是通过身体开关给予自己天然的快乐 谁来触发又有什么关系呢 

就算自娱时的幻想对象还是分手不久的前男友又有多违悖良俗 伤天害理呢

萧夏在心里笑自己在寺院修的佛法可能都用在身为利己者的辩证主义上了

我们不该这样的 突然和谁生起气来的许世避开萧夏的脸 冷冷地说着

看着萧夏似笑非笑的表情 整夜没睡的人脱了力 不再想听到这种情形下任何可能的回答

像是才发觉密闭房间极易过热 许世取下榛子色围巾拿在手里 一副马上要夺门而出的样子

每次那孩子无奈失望感到无力的时候就会用这口气说话呢 是又要人安慰了吗

可能是天性有佛根 只住了一星期山里禅房的萧夏也顿悟出不说出来的更能代表心意

萧夏上前一步 接过许世手上的围巾 在谁都没来得及逃脱前 顺势踮脚把许世整个人圈在了怀里

那位绝对不合格的佛门弟子搞完突袭 此刻竟闭上眼 把头倚在更高者的肩上作安心栖息状

脖子处些许不间断的刺痛 这才注意到那人不只参禅食素 还剪短了头发 

两鬓的头发近乎贴着头皮剃净 男孩爱漂亮又要表决心 几缕刘海也打薄不少 反显清爽 

你知道吗 这一个月来 我总在夜晚两点钟接到接通后对方始终不说话的电话

我以为是你 萧夏的声音潜入自己的皮肤 闷 热 潮 痒 

但是后来我感觉变了 总假定电话那头应该是个心里压抑着很多故事想说的女孩子

 恩 真没出息 就这样被他安抚了 可许世最爱听萧夏讲故事 

 别人说出来极无趣之事 到他这里总是讲述得绘声绘色 引人入胜

这也是他当时被吸引以及一直为自己的爱人感到自傲的地方 

 TBC

 幕间休息曲：游吟诗人登场

不成体统的碎碎念

怎样诞生一场风暴

真的会有两人拍一模一样的一张照片

你又哪里是那么暴虐的人呢？

流了汗马上就要用毯子盖紧起来

闭眼后 清晰 或者 模糊迷糊

午后醒来的一段时间不能听见人说话 听到觉得很压迫

渴望与自己相似的人

你没想过老了会怎样吗？

游乐于世罢了

可可味的凡士林 亲热的打招呼

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱秋天  
> 以及 很想去逛动物园和植物园，水族馆就算了
> 
> 又及 今日读书才发现 钱钟书先生的文字读来有如  
> 在室外暴晒了一上午的人找到一家冰室落脚 大敞着衬衫对着冷气机送风口深呼吸  
> 有生之年很想尽力学几分啊 还有先生的七国语言天赋（愿意用二十年生命来换的那种渴望）


End file.
